Xenosaga: A Missing Year
Xenosaga II - III: A Missing Year connects Xenosaga Episode II to Xenosaga Episode III. It was published around 2005-2006. For unknown reasons, it is series of flash movies instead of a video game, possibly because the developers ran out of time and budget, and it was released before YouTube and video streaming. Despite this, A Missing Year tells a very important part of the Xenosaga series. While it is not necessary to view it before Episode III, like Xenosaga: Pied Piper, it adds understanding to certain characters, and helps explain why Shion Uzuki is very angsty and moody in Episode III. The original files were released on Namco's Japanese website for free and were removed some time after the release of Episode III. This important part of Xenosaga was only available in Japanese, but it has been archived and fan-translated into English. Plot Set in T.C. 4768, Gnosis raid the S.O.C.E. lab due to an increase in Gnosis Terrorism. There, Scientia agent Doctus kidnaps Almadel. Jin and Shion Uzuki pursue Doctus and Almadel. They infiltrate a Scientia vessel, but are caught. Shion is rendered unconscious. In order to rescue Shion, Jin goes to the Scientia base and contacts Doctus. Doctus and Jin Encephalon dive into Ars Nova, one area of S-Division within the U.M.N. sealed by Vector Industries. There, Jin confronts Grimoire Verum. Jin succeeds in rescuing Shion from Grimoire at the core of Ars Nova. Due to the completion of Lemegeton, Nephilim's consciousness awakens within Almadel. Grimoire is annihilated. Almadel vanishes in order to stop the Song of Nephilim. Ars Nova collapses. Shion has an emotional breakdown from Almadel's death and gives up on living as Ars Nova collapses, too devastated to even stand up. Jin slaps Shion on the face for considering suicide, telling her not to waste Almadel's sacrifice for her, and comforts her. KOS-MOS helps Shion up and they leave Ars Nova. Shion is disciplined and demoted for breaking into Vector's S-Division, but was offered the opportunity to continue working at Vector. However, having lost confidence in the U.M.N. and disgusted by Vector's secretive nature, Shion decides to resign and distance herself from Vector. She also decides to research the truth of her father's involvement with the Miltian Conflict, U.M.N. and Vector. Around the same time, Juli transfers to the military's research facility. Episode III database T.C. 4767. Half a year since the destruction of the planet Miltia was brought about by the Ormus Patriarch, Sergius. The Gnosis phenomenon, occurring in the star systems throughout the Galaxy Federation, was accelerating its rate of expansion, and more than 30% of all solar systems had suffered devastating damage. The Galaxy Federation government and autonomous states viewed the situation as critical and made advancement of the grand anti-Gnosis Zohar Project their highest priority. The Contact Subcommittee, too, were frantically dealing with the situation. It was at this time that an incident occurred in which planets' major cities were attacked by Gnosis. Localized Gnosis phenomena had been observed numerous times before this point, but this incident differed in a significant way. The damage was always centered around a specific urban area, almost as if an intelligent factor were at work. These events would later come to be called Gnosis terrorism. Juli Mizrahi of the Contact Subcommittee commissioned the Kukai Foundation to investigate. The mission would be undertaken by Jr., Jin, and company. Jin visited the site of an attack, where he encountered a girl calling herself Nephilim. Shortly thereafter, their path was blocked by Doctus, an agent of the mysterious Scientia organization. Believing the girl to be involved in the incident in some way, Jin drove off Doctus and turned over the girl to the custody of the Subcommittee. The Contact Subcommittee's examination revealed that the girl was a special type of Realian. In addition, they detected in her brainwaves the same wave pattern data as that given of by Lemegeton. It was a program created to analyze the Zohar during the era when Lost Jerusalem existed. That program, however, had fragmented during the Miltian Conflict. It was scattered through the U.M.N. in the form of Lemegeton Fragments. As Jin's group continued their investigation of the girl and Lemegeton, they discovered that the series of attacks was being caused by a man named Grimoire. But the Gnosis under Grimoire's control attacked the Contact Subcommittee lab where the girl was being protected. Juli and the girl were trapped in the occupied lab. Juli sent a message to Shion Uzuki, Chief of Vector's First R&D Division, requesting rescue. Shion accepted Juli's request and, together with KOS-MOS, stormed the lab. Shion's group succeeded in suppressing the Gnosis rescuing Juli, but the girl was captured by Grimoire. Working together with Doctus, who had been searching for Grimoire, Jin and Shion finally discovered Grimoire's location. But Shion learned there that the U.M.N., Vector, and her own father had been involved in the incident. To uncover Grimoire's true nature and to rescue the captured girl, Shon resolved to break into a region of the U.M.N. that was under special Vector control. With the help of Scientia, Jin's group, and the girl herself, the incident finally drew to a close. But learning of Vector and her father's involvement in the incident weighed heavily on Shion's heart. Unable to endure her emotions any longer, she finally left Vector. Characters * Shion Uzuki * Jin Uzuki * KOS-MOS * Nephilim Verum * Grimoire Verum * Almadel * Doctus * Suou Uzuki * Juli Mizrahi My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep lyrics In my long forgotten cloistered sleep You and I were resting close in peace Was it just the dreaming of my heart? Now I'm crying, don't know why Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes)? Could no one ever dry up this spring? If you find me crying in the dark Please call my name from the heart Sing with me a tiny autumn song With the melodies of the days gone by Dress my body all in flowers white So no mortal eye can see Where have all my memories gone (and lost)? Should I roam again up yonder hill? I can never rest my soul until You call my name, you call my name from the heart In my long forgotten cloistered sleep Someone kissed me whispering words of love Is it just a longing of my heart? Such a moment of such peace Where do all the tears come from (to my eyes)? With no memories, why should I cry? I can never rest my soul until you call my name You call my name, you call my name Call my soul from the heart External links * [http://www.id-tec.de/xenosaga/ English translation of A Missing Year] Episodes * Episode 1 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 3 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 4 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 5 - Part 1 Part 2 * Episode 6 - Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Alternate viewing: * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 Gallery Chapter One AlmaJuli.png|Juli protects Almadel from Gnosis. KOSSOCE.png|KOS-MOS fighting Gnosis at S.O.C.E. Chapter Two Damage.png|KOS-MOS is damaged by Doctus. DoctusThreaten.png|Doctus threatening Shion and Jin. Chapter Three ToAlmadel.png|Doctus brings Shion and Jin to Almadel. AlmadelPain.png|Almdadel in pain. ShionReachesForAlmadel.png|Shion reaching for Almadel. Chapter Four ShionUnconsciousBed.png|Shion unconscious, with Jin and Juli. JinVR.png|Jin taps into the U.M.N. to rescue Shion in Ars Nova. Chapter Five DoctusAMY.png|Doctus. AlmadelScreams.png|Almadel screams. Memories.png|Almadel refuses Nephilim's consciousness. Verum.png|Grimoire and Nephilim. Chapter Six Alma1.png|Almadel in Ars Nova. Alma2.png|Almadel Gnosifies. KOSrescue.png|KOS-MOS rescues Shion. AlmadelCatch.png|Shion catches Almadel. AMY3.png|Shion in Almadel's hospital room 15 years ago. AMY4.png|Shion giving Almadel flowers 15 years ago. AMY1.png|Shion. AMY2.png|Shion. AlmadelHappy.png|Almadel happy to see Shion again. AMY5.png|Almadel hugs Shion. AMY6.png|Shion and Almadel. Shiam1.png|Shion watches Almadel die. AlmaFade1.png|Almadel dies. Shiam2.png|Shion screaming and crying for Almadel. JinAm1.png|Jin in silence during Almadel's death. AlmaFade2.png|Almadel dies. AlmaFade3.png|Almadel dies. AlmaFade4.png|Almadel dies. AlmaFade5.png|Shion is too devastated to stand up and considers suicide. JinAm2.png|Jin, furious at Shion for giving up. Shiam3.png|Jin slaps Shion for giving up on living. Shiam35.png|Shion feels the slap. Shiam4.png|Shion feels the slap. JinAm3.png|Jin explains the meaning of Almadel's sacrifice. Shiam6.png|Shion asks Jin why Almadel sacrificed herself. Shiam5.png|Jin comforts Shion. JinAm4.png|Jin comforts Shion. Shiam61.png|Shion listens to Jin. Shiam62.png|Shion cries. Shiam7.png|Shion cries in Jin's arms. ArsNovaHug.png|Shion and Jin hug as Ars Nova collapses. NephArsNova.png|Nephilim. KOSMOShand.png|KOS-MOS helps Shion up. Category:Series installments